


Husband. I like it.

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [66]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 8 yrs after 4.12, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week Day 5, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, NSFW, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited, season 5 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackdanielsxoj said: and one where Ian proposes and Mickey is shocked then the day of the wedding Mickey is freaking out cause he thinks Ian well leave him at the alter</p><p>Anonymous said: How about a prompt where ian want's to introduce mickey to monica since ian is the only one on talking terms with his mom. And idk he wants her to like mickey because they are getting married or something ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband. I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week - Day 5: Marriage (proposal, plans, wedding day, honeymoon, wedding anniversary, deciding NOT to have a wedding, being “ghetto married”, domestic! Gallavich)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! <3

This fic is a follow up to [_**My**_ _ **Only**_ ,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2619215) you should read it first though it's not absolutely necessary to know before reading this one.

* * *

 

 

Ever since Mickey found the ring Ian had hidden in his drawers he was freaking out about marriage. Once Ian proposed to him on their bed, those worries went away. Ian was the man he was meant to spend the rest of his life with and nothing could change that.  
  
They’ve been going over wedding plans for the past few months. Well, Ian has, Mickey kinda just grunts in agreement or disagreement whenever Ian shows him something. He’s lucky he has two sisters and an honorary sister in Mandy to help with the planning.  
  
  
It was just the two of them going over a list of who to invite. Ian had his immediate and Mickey’s immediate family written down, plus friends. At the bottom of the list Ian wrote down Monica Gallagher.  
  
“Mick,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey looks over at Ian and away from his phone. He says, “Yeah?”  
  
“You think I should invite Monica?” Ian asks.  
  
Mickey’s heard of Monica but he has yet to meet her. In the years that they have been together, he has yet to meet his future husband’s mother. Sure, she’s a shitty mother, but she’s still Ian’s mom. He says, “Do you want to invite her?”  
  
“Well, yeah, I guess so,” Ian says, “I mean, I’m the only one who talks to her at all. I’d feel bad if she wasn’t there but I’d feel bad if the others don’t want her there and she is.”  
  
“Ian, it’s our day. You can invite whoever the fuck you want, doesn’t matter what your siblings want,” Mickey says caressing Ian’s cheek. “If you want her there, call her and tell her to come.”  
  
“Okay,” Ian says with a small smile. “You two have got to meet first though. I’ll call her tomorrow and see when she can come by.”  
  
Mickey agreed and they went to bed. The next day Ian called Monica. He told her the good news and she was ecstatic. In the past few years she’s been trying to get her life back in order and having Ian in her life has been a huge help for her. Ian asked her to come by soon so she could finally meet Mickey first.

* * *

  
Ian and Mickey were chilling at home with Yevgeny waiting for Svetlana to come get him for the weekend. They were also waiting for Monica to get there once Lana got Yev.  
  
There was a knock on the door so Mickey went to get it thinking it was Svetlana. It wasn’t.  
  
“Hi, Mickey. I’m your new mother in law,” Monica says excitedly from the doorway.  
  
“Oh, uh, hey,” Mickey says. He steps out of the way and says, “Come in.”  
  
They walk into the apartment and Mickey says, “Ian.”  
  
Ian turns around on the sofa and sees his mother. “Hey, mom.” He gets up from the sofa to give his mother a hug.  
  
“Hey, baby. How you doing?” She asks him looking him over.  
  
“Really great, mom,” He says with a big smile. “What about you? How are you doing?”  
  
“I’m good. I’m getting better. I just got my one year chip from AA,” Monica says pulling out the tag from the chain hanging around her neck.  
  
“That’s amazing,” Ian says, “I’m so proud of you.”  
  
“Thanks baby,” She says. “So who’s the kid?” She asks nodding her head towards the sofa where Mickey now sat with Yev.  
  
“Oh!” Ian says. He leads her to them and says, “Mom, this is Yevgeny, our son, and Mickey who you just met. Yev, this is my mom, Monica.”  
  
“Your son?” Monica asks Ian.  
  
“Mickey’s son, but you know,” Ian says with a shrug, basically explaining it all.  
  
Monica nods at him and looks to Yev again. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“You too,” Yev says with a smile. “Daddy, is mama coming soon or do I get to stay here longer?”  
  
Ian smiles at him and says, “Should be here soon, buddy, but you’re coming right back on Sunday night.”  
  
They all sit together and chat a bit until Svetlana comes. Ian introduces her as well before she takes Yev with her to her place.  
  
  
“So how’d you two meet?” Monica asks the two of them when they’re alone.  
  
“You know already,” Ian says.  
  
“No, not really, just that you lived in the same neighbourhood. I want to know more. The whole story,” Monica says.  
  
Mickey shifts uncomfortably and Ian puts a hand on his thigh. Ian says, “He kept stealing from where I worked. He stole a gun from my boss so I went to get it back. We fought until we weren’t really fighting anymore…”  
  
“Ohhh,” Monica says with a small smirk, “I get ya. Then was just on and off like you told me, baby?”  
  
“Basically cause he kept getting thrown into juvie,” Ian says squeezing Mickey’s thigh.  
  
“Yeah to protect our asses,” Mickey mutters.  
  
“How old were you that first time together?” Monica asks before taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
“Uh, like fifteen,” Ian says, “Mickey’s Lip’s age.”  
  
Monica chuckles, “I do remember you liking older men when you were younger. I guess that hasn’t changed.”  
  
Mickey’s jaw tightens and Ian can feel the muscles in his thighs get tight. Ian runs his hand over Mickey’s thigh and squeezes it again. Mickey relaxes under his touch. He never likes thinking about Ian with other men, they got passed all that shit, no need to go over it again.  
  
The three of them talk a bit longer. Mickey goes to make some more coffee leaving the mother and son alone.  
  
“So,” Ian says. Monica looks at him like ‘so what?’ so he says, “So… Do you like him?”  
  
“He seems great, baby,” Monica says simply.  
  
“But?” Ian asks, knowing it was coming.  
  
“But do you think he’s good enough for you? I mean, yes he’s a good looking guy and all, but can he accept you fully? Some people can’t handle people like us and aren’t always able to understand and accept us. It’s very important that you find the right guy for you,” Monica says.  
  
“I have found the right guy for me, mom. He’s been nothing but supportive of me ever since I had my first depressive episode over eight years ago. He helped me get help when I was manic again, he got me on meds. He makes me stable. I’m not the one who deserves him. He means everything to me and I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him,” Ian speaks from his heart.  
  
Monica smiles at him, “Okay, baby. If you say that he’s the right man, than I believe you.”  
  
“He is,” Ian says. “I want you to like him. I want you to come to the wedding and be able to get along with him because he is my family. I need my families to come together.”  
  
“I do like him. If you love him this much than I will be able to also,” Monica says. “Speaking of family. What do the others think about me coming to the wedding?”  
  
“I haven’t told them yet…” Ian admits. “They know we still talk and all but they don’t ask so I don’t tell. I’ll tell them though. I promise.”  
  
“Okay,” Monica nods.  
  
Mickey comes back into the room with both of their mugs of coffee. Mickey sits back down next to Ian and they go on to talk about the wedding.

* * *

  
Mickey couldn’t stop thinking about what he heard Ian’s mother say. Do you think he’s good enough for you? Mickey’s had that same thought in his mind the minute him and Ian started this up when they were teenagers. To hear Ian say that he’s the right guy for him made his heart hurt in the best way possible. It gave him butterflies and all that shit all over again. He’s known for a long time that there wouldn’t be anybody else for him other than Ian Gallagher. Ian’s ruined him for anyone else from the beginning.  
  
He just can’t help think that soon Ian will realize he can do better than him and won’t want to marry him anymore.

* * *

  
For the weeks leading up to the wedding, Mickey’s been having the same nightmare every single night. Ian leaving him at the alter. Mickey would be standing up there waiting for Ian to come but he never does. In every dream it’s a different person telling him Ian’s gone. From Fiona to Mandy, Lip to Liam.  
  
Therefore the day of the way Mickey’s a nervous wreck. He’s fidgety as fuck. He cannot stop moving or keep his hands to himself.  
  
Mickey’s in his groom room getting ready when his family joins him; Mandy, Iggy, Svetlana, and Yevgeny.  
  
They’re all sitting around and talking but Mickey’s just standing there drinking his beer trying not to freak the fuck out.  
  
Mandy comes over to him and says, “Why are you so fucking fidgety? You’re making me nervous.”  
  
“Making you nervous?” Mickey scoffs.  
  
“What’s up with you?” Mandy asks taking in how her brother looks. He looks fucking great but he has bags under his eyes, his hands keep twitching and his leg is bouncing in place.  
  
Mickey’s never needed a cigarette so badly in his life. He asks, “Is Ian still here?”  
  
“What? Of course he is, the fuck are you talking about?” Mandy asks him.  
  
“I don’t know, I just- I kept having the same dream that he didn’t show up…” Mickey admits.  
  
Mandy sighs, “That’s just pre-wedding jitters, Mick. Don’t worry about it. Ian’s here. I just saw him. He looks so good too. Just relax, he’ll be there. This isn’t a dream, this is real life.”  
  
“Yeah…” Mickey says. He still can’t help but wonder if his dream, nightmare, will come true today.  
  
  
It’s time so they all head out. Everyone goes to sit leaving Mickey to walk out alone first. They decided not to have anyone walk with them. They would each walk down alone, one after the other. They flipped a coin to see who would walk down first. Mickey lost, or won, and has to walk first.  
  
He gets to the alter and is standing there next to the priest. He looks out at everyone and sees his family, Ian’s family, and people Ian considers his friends, some of Mickey’s work friends are there too.  
  
Mickey can’t stop his leg from bouncing. He’s so fucking nervous. Where the fuck is Ian?  
  
Mickey looks down and waits. Up until he hears people move in their seats. He looks up and it’s nothing like his dream. Ian is there and he is walking towards him with the biggest fucking smile on his face.  
  
Mandy was right. He looks fucking good. They’re both in classic black wedding tuxes.  
  
Ian gets to him and stands across from him. He says softly, “Hi.”  
  
“Hi,” Mickey says back just as quietly.  
  
Ian grins at him and says, “You look amazing.”  
  
“You too,” Mickey says with a smirk.  
  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Ian Gallagher and Mikhailo Milkovich in holy matrimony. Ian and Mikhailo have written their own vows. Ian,” The priest starts.  
  
Ian looks deeply into Mickey’s eyes and says, “I fell in love with you when I was fifteen years old. I’m finally able to marry the man I fell for so long ago. There’s not a day that I don’t fall deeper and deeper in love with you, Mick. You’ve done so much for me and I am so grateful to have found someone to take care of me the way that you do. There’s no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. You are my only. Always and forever.”  
  
“Mikhailo,” The priest says.  
  
Mickey brushes away a stray tear and says to Ian, “I’m not good with words and all that stuff but I’ve been getting better. You make me better, Ian. You say you fell for me when you were fifteen, yet I did nothing to deserve your love. You always saw the best in me when I didn’t even see it in myself. You fought for us time and time again and when you needed me to fight for you, for us, I did, and it was the best decision of my life. I can’t lose you, Ian. You are my only, and I can’t go through this life without you. I love you.”  
  
Mickey can see a couple tears leak down Ian’s face. He gives him a small wink and Ian grins wide like the joker.  
  
“Now, Ian, repeat after me. I, Ian, take you, Mikhailo Milkovich, as my husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Till death do us part,” The priest says.  
  
Ian repeats what the priest said as he puts Mickey’s ring onto his finger.  
  
“I, Mickey, take you, Ian Gallagher, as my husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Till death do us part,” Mickey repeats as he puts Ian’s ring onto his finger.  
  
“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss,” The priest says to the married couple.  
  
Ian and Mickey grin at each other before closing the space between them and kissing. It’s a kiss they’ve never really shared before. It’s soft and tender, yet firm and solid, and filled with passion and love.

* * *

  
After the party, Ian and Mickey head back to their apartment, ripping off their clothes on the way.  
  
Ian pushes a half naked Mickey up against the wall next to their bedroom door. He grinds his hips into Mickey’s eliciting a loud moan from his husband.  
  
Ian’s nipping and sucking on Mickey’s neck. Mickey moans out, “Fuck, Ian,” as he continues to grind against him, his hands all over Ian’s naked back.  
  
Ian lifts Mickey up and carries him into the bedroom. Mickey says, “Did you just carry me over the fucking threshold?”  
  
“Technically that would have been before coming into the house,” Ian says as he drops Mickey to their bed.  
  
Mickey laughs at him and pulls at Ian’s belt. He removes it and then his pants and briefs. He brings his hands to Ian’s ass and grabs on tight, squeezing the cheeks between his palms. Mickey looks up at Ian through hooded eyes and sees the same look on Ian’s face. He winks at him before taking Ian’s hard cock into his mouth.  
  
He takes more and more of him in. He swallows and moans around him causing Ian to moan out loud, calling his name out like a prayer as he fists his hand in Mickey’s dark hair. “Mickey, mmph, fuck.”  
  
Ian pulls Mickey off of him and pushes him back onto the bed. Mickey crawls up the bed waiting for Ian to join him. Ian crawls up Mickey’s body and undoes his pants and pulls them all the way off, just as Mickey did to him.  
  
Ian leaves open mouthed kisses and small hickeys down the length of Mickey’s pale body. Mickey runs his fingers through Ian’s hair until he’s gripping onto it as Ian swallows him whole. Mickey tries to control himself to not fuck up into Ian’s mouth. Ian swallows and moans around him as he slicks up a couple fingers and inserts them into his ass.  
  
“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey moans out, planting his feet onto the mattress to give Ian better access.  
  
Ian fingers Mickey open as he lets Mickey fuck his mouth.  
  
“I’m good,” Mickey says, “Fuck, Ian, I’m good, get in me. Now.”  
  
Ian pulls off and slicks himself up a bit before positioning himself in between Mickey’s open legs. He goes in slowly, making it last.  
  
Ian looks into Mickey’s eyes as he goes in inch by inch. He leans forward and murmurs in his ear, “I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too,” Mickey says as he hooks his legs around Ian. “Now fuck me.”  
  
Ian laughs and pulls almost all the way out of Mickey before slamming all the way in causing them to moan out loud. Ian continues that rhythm, hitting Mickey in his sweet spot over and over again.  
  
Ian wraps his hand around Mickey’s cock, giving it some attention. It doesn’t take very long before they’re both coming hard and yelling each other’s name.  
  
  
They lay spent next to each other trying to come down from their highs. After Ian cleans them up, he pulls Mickey close to him and rests his head on top of his.  
  
Ian kisses the top of Mickey’s head and says, “Husband. I like it.”  
  
Mickey chuckles, “You’re such a nerd.”  
  
“A nerd you just married,” Ian says poking Mickey’s back where he’s running his fingers up and down.  
  
“Best decision I’ve ever made,” Mickey says looking up at Ian.  
  
“Aww, Mick,” Ian says.  
  
“Oh fuck off,” Mickey says going to turn his head back down but Ian stops him.  
  
Ian kisses Mickey long and deep before saying, “You’re the best decision I’ve ever made too.”  
  
“Better be,” Mickey says with a small smile.  
  
Ian chuckles as he nuzzles into him closer. “I love you,” He says kissing him softly on the lips once again.  
  
“Yeah, I love you too,” Mickey says with a warm smile, “Husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
